The present invention relates to a wiring board.
There is known a wiring board for mounting thereon a semiconductor chip in CPU etc. as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-302924 and No. 2010-40669. In general, the wiring board has a substrate and a plurality of chip capacitors arranged as decoupling capacitors on a surface of the substrate. It is thus necessary to, in the case where the wiring board is reinforced with a reinforcing member such as a stiffener, fix the reinforcing member to any part of the substrate other than the part on which the chip capacitors are arranged. This results in a difficulty of saving space in the wiring board and simplifying the manufacturing process of the wiring board. On the other hands, there is a growing demand to impart high performance to the wiring board for improvement of scalability. The above difficulty and demand are common to all wiring boards including not only those for mounting thereon semiconductor chips but also those for mounting thereon other kinds of electronic chips.